Ol' Magick, New Magic
by Alithe Cambre
Summary: A tomboy from Ealdor grows up with Merlin and seeks a job through him in the castle for wages so she can pay for a healer for her ill younger sister. What happens when she meets the pompous and vain king to be? And what of Princess Adaira of Oakwood? Merlin/OC Arthur/OC no slash!


**SUMMARY: **A tomboy from Ealdor grows up with Merlin and seeks a job through him in the castle for wages so she can pay for a healer for her ill younger sister. What happens when she meets the pompous and vain king to be? And what of Princess Adaira of Oakwood?

**The Arrival**

Merlin was bustling around Gaius' chambers, gathering herbs and a jar of honey for the wounded king Gaius was treating at the moment. For a change, it was not Uther Pendragon that was injured, but King Adairik of Oakwood. The king and his party had been on their way to Camelot for a peace dinner but they were attacked by bandits just before they passed the border. The strong willed Princess Adaira had gathered what was left of the knights in their company and her father's wounded body before taking turns carrying the limp king all the way across the plains and to the main city without stopping. The king was on a gurney in a guest room not far from Gaius and his own chambers.

Merlin scrambled to pick the right herbs that Gaius had rattled off and sprinted out of the room with them cradled in a makeshift pouch he'd made with his shirt. He skidded around a few corners and dodged some patrolling knights before arriving at Gaius' side, breathing heavily and handing him the herbs. Arthur and Adaira stood not too far off, but out of the way as the sorcerer and his pseudo-father set to work. Merlin- after having stood alongside the old healer for nearly six years- had become quite the healer himself (without the aid of magic, of course).

The boy was now nearly twenty-four and his eyes flashed across the scrapes and sword slices that littered King Adairik's torso and arms. He made a sage and lemongrass poultice with some fresh water and a pestle before spreading it liberally over the minor scrapes. Gaius had pulled a needle and thread from his pocket and sterilized it with vinegar before beginning to sew up the larger gashes that were losing blood more rapidly now that the makeshift bandages Adaira made were now removed.

After Gaius and Merlin finished, they took a wine soaked cloth and some lard soap and lathered it before wiping down the king; you may liken this to a sponge bath. Arthur and the teenage princess (for Adaira was nearly eighteen) had stood silently the whole time. But when Gaius re-wrapped the kings torso and stepped back, Adaira let out a cry of relief and rushed to her father's side, worrying her lip between her teeth.

Just then, a knock sounded at the door. Everyone turned to see a white haired young woman with vivid teal eyes standing in the doorway with a wry smirk placed upon her shell pink lips. She raises a silver eyebrow and spoke sarcastically, but with humor in her tone. "Is this a bad time? I could always come back in a month or two…." Merlin grinned and rushed to sweep the newcomer into a friendly hug.

"Rowena!" he exclaimed, (pronounced Ro-ven-ah) pulling back to smile at her. "With all the excitement, I forgot you were coming! Good thing I notified the guards of your arrival weeks ago…" Rowena smiled and rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, good of you to forget about your best friend. I heard about you and mister princy-prince saving Ealdor when my sister and I returned to Ealdor after our father died. Good on you." She smiled, clapping him roughly on the shoulder. Merlin winced and rubbed the sore spot and she rolled her eyes. "Don't be such a _girl_, Merlin!" she scoffed, sounding uncannily like Arthur. Merlin noticed and a look of horror flashed over his face as his eyes flicked between the king to be and his tomboy friend.

"Oh god," he groaned in mock dread. "There are two of them!" Gaius laughed heartily as Arthur stepped forward and gave Rowena a courtly bow, taking her offered hand and kissing it politely as she returned his bow with a small curtsy.

"I am Prince Arthur, Merlin's master. And you must be the lovely Rowena who is here to be my new laundress."

"Yes, sire, I am." Rowena answered simply. She turned away from Arthur in a 'thank god that's over' sort of way and looked to Merlin once more; she hated formalities and had no intention of ever doing that again, prince or not. "I have taken the liberty of setting up my sister in the medic bed by the window in Gaius' room. I assume I will be boarded in the serving quarters?" the black haired man nodded and offered his arm- which was ignored- before smiling and answering.

"Yes, but you will be in your own block, near the castle water supply and not the kitchens. It's not too far from here and fairly close to Prince Arthur's chambers.:" the two walked away, leaving a snubbed and shocked blonde man behind with a worried princess and an old man.


End file.
